


support

by peachcandykiddo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Middle School, oikawa is nervous ):
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcandykiddo/pseuds/peachcandykiddo
Summary: tooru has never really had a nervous stomach. but when it comes time for him to open the match against shiratorizawa with his new serve -- it becomes clear that anxiety can get the best of even hajime's confident best friend.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 14





	support

“iwa-chan—”

warm-up was in five minutes, and the boys of the kitagawa daiichi volleyball club were beginning to shed their windbreakers and stuff their faces with the remnants of breakfast. all except for tooru, who was tugging on hajime’s jacket sleeve, “i don’t feel very good—”

hajime turned to face his friend, who was looking very green, hunched over with one arm wrapped tightly around his stomach.

“don’t throw up on me, stupid! go to the bathroom or something.”

“i won’t,” tooru mumbled, “how are you not nervous at all?”

the truth was, hajime  _ was _ nervous. it just wasn’t to the point of feeling sick because he didn’t have as much pressure on him as tooru did. sure, he was the only other freshman starting the match besides tooru, but he wasn’t up to serve first. this would be the first time tooru used his new serve in an official match, and he was set to go first. it didn’t help that these were finals either, and if they won it would be a moment to go down in history. kitagawa daiichi had been on a losing streak against shiratorizawa for years.

“i am nervous,” hajime shrugged off tooru’s hand, “now like i said, don’t puke on me.”

tooru simply let his arm fall, remaining bent over, “sorry iwa-chan… will you come with me?”

“why the hell do you need me there?”

“i hate throwing up alone,” tooru began walking, and hajime followed, “my mom’s always been there whenever i’m sick, and i don’t like being alone. it’s scary.”

hajime rolled his eyes, “alright, whatever.”

tooru pushed the bathroom door open, and hajime was halfway through when suddenly tooru shoved past him and sprinted into one of the stalls.

moments later he heard gagging, and hajime followed his friend into the stall.

sure enough, tooru was throwing up.

averting his gaze, hajime knelt down next to tooru, placing a hand on his back.

hajime began to gently rub the spot between tooru’s shoulder blades as he lost his breakfast into the toilet, and with hajime there tooru’s shoulders seemed to shake a little bit less.

finally, he sat back on his heels, and sighed heavily. tooru’s cheeks were flushed, but his complexion everywhere else was ghostly pale. sweat mixed with tears dripped down his face, and hajime felt a twinge of sympathy in his chest.

“you okay?” hajime mumbled, concerned for his friend’s wellbeing, for once unafraid to let it show.

tooru shook his head, “not really.”

hajime stood up, he had to grab something, “i’ll be right back, will you be okay?”

tooru shrugged, “probably, be quick though.”

hajime simply nodded, “okay, i’ll be quick.”

he pushed the bathroom door open once more and ran back to the hallway, back to where the rest of the team was about to leave for warm-ups.

“hey, iwaizumi,” one of their captains stopped hajime as he searched for his gym bag in the pile, “is oikawa alright?”

“yea,” hajime simply nodded, hoisting his bag from the bottom of the pile, “we’ll meet you guys in the gym for warm-up?”

“okay,” their captain nodded, “let us know if you need anything.”

hajime simply nodded and rushed back to the bathroom where tooru was waiting.

when he walked back in he heard tooru gagging again, and frowned. hajime set his bag on the counter and unzipped it, pulling out a t-shirt. he was planning on changing into it after the match, but he had other priorities at the moment.

hajime turned on the sink and ran the shirt under the cold water for a few moments before wringing it out, making sure it was still damp and cool.

folding it messily hajime pushed the stall door back open and laid it on the back of tooru’s neck. he hoped it was helping, he really had no clue what to do.

he was starting to feel a little sick himself listening to tooru throwing up, but thankfully, he sat back on his heels again, seeming to be done. he then leaned into hajime’s shoulder and mumbled, “thanks iwa-chan.”

his stomach settling now that the sound of tooru vomiting was no longer in his ears, hajime wrapped an arm around tooru’s shoulders, “don’t get puke on me.”

“i won’t iwa-chan.”


End file.
